


Neon Lights

by midge1



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Drabble, Laser Tag, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midge1/pseuds/midge1
Summary: Laser Tag fun, flirty intrulogical, Remus kinda bein lonely so watch out for that
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalTheaterKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/gifts), [Ayri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/gifts).



The neon lights pulsed overhead as Remus scurried past another doorway. It felt like he hadn’t seen another person in years. His green vest still lit up brightly like a beacon but noone followed its trail.

  
He rushed up a set of stairs and gazed out over a balcony. He still couldn’t tell if anyone was near. The lights made it too difficult. He ducked back into the narrow hallway and tried to blink the spots out of his eyes.

  
The group knew going in that the arena was a bit too big for only eight players. But Remus had pushed them, said it would be fun if people were harder to find. He even paid more for some extra time! Instead, this wasn’t fun at all. He was lonely, and he missed Logan. The only reason they had come in the first place was so he could meet his friends.

  
“I hope they have some fun bonding time.” He muttered to himself. He turned and kicked a nearby wall. It was decorated to look like stone, but was obviously not the real deal. His combat boot easily left a hole in the plaster. He cursed colorfully before running away again.

  
There was no way they checked through the whole place after every round, he reasoned to himself. They wouldn’t be able to pin the blame on him. It didn’t really soothe his worries.

  
He was paying so little attention to his surroundings, he barreled right into someone. With his luck, of course it was Logan. The other’s bright blue vest seemed to blink at him mockingly. Remus stuck out his tongue at it before hurrying to help his date up.

  
“You ok, nerd?” He asked sullenly. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for his normal crazy nicknames. Logan tilted his head.

  
“I am perfectly adequate, Remus, it was only a small spill. I do have to ask, where have you been?” Remus blinked at him slowly.

  
“Trying to find you, duh.” Remus let his laser shooter fall to his side. “Where have you been?” Logan smirked.

  
“I’ve been claiming victory countless times over your brother. He isn’t exactly as good as he thinks he is….besides, everyone over there is an easy target.” Remus didn’t seem to particularly care about the second half of the sentence, but his eyes lit up at the first.

  
“Great job, Lo! I believed in you the entire time.” Logan raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. Remus began to smirk, an idea forming in his head.

  
“You said that you beat the crap out of everyone, right?” Logan gave a small, confused nod. Remus pouted.

  
“But I haven’t been able to get them at all!” Logan seemed to catch on and started to lift his shooter. Remus deftly pushed it aside.

  
“Oh no dear, I would never. No, I can think of another way I can claim my victory.” Logan smiled softly as Remus reached up, wrapping one arm around his neck. Their lips barely brushed.

  
Then lightning quick with his other hand, he swung his rifle so it pointed directly at his date’s chestplate, and pulled the trigger. The metallic beeps were drowned out by Remus’ cackling as he scampered away. Now at the top of the leaderboard. And leaving a stunned, blushing Logan behind him.


End file.
